


Dorlene with a healthy dose of Wolfstar

by Stars_and_Scars



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:49:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26676958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stars_and_Scars/pseuds/Stars_and_Scars
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Dorlene with a healthy dose of Wolfstar

Marlene stared unblinking at the paper in her hand. Because if she blinked, she’d cry, and if she cried, she’d never stop. She can’t be gone. She can’t. These words had been playing on a loop in her mind for th past – god knows how long. They say denial is the first stage of grief. But she wasn’t grieving. She couldn’t be, because Dorcas wasn’t dead. No, this was just an elaborate prank. A joke. She was safe and well, probably sitting at home right now, eating dinner. Talking about her day with Mary or Lily, someone. Anyone.

But even as Marlene thought these words, she knew they weren’t true. She’d known it even before she’d seen the prophet. Before Dumbledore’s letter had come. He’d known the minute it had happened that Dorcas had died, because in that moment, a part of her had died too.

She couldn’t hold the tears back anymore. With a gut-wrenching scream, the distraught woman sank to the ground. She screamed and screamed for the days they would never get. She screamed for the wasted time, the stolen moments. She screamed until there was nothing left, and she was reduced to a sobbing heap. Just then, the door creaked open. But she didn’t care. I’m done. If it’s death eaters, they can kill me. Death would be better than this. Anything would be better than this.

But it wasn’t death eaters. It was Remus. She knew the moment his warm arms wrapped around her. Remus, who’d always been there. Remus, who’d watched from afar as Marlene asked Dorcas out. Remus, who’d helped pick out the engagement ring now resting on her shaking finger.

Another wave of hysteria ripped through her. There was noting left. In a moment of what was either pure insanity or absolute clarity, she gripped his shirt in her hands and looked straight into his eyes.

“You need to go. Take Sirius and leave. Get out of the country. Get as far away as you can. Because they’ll come for you next. There’s no hope for us here, but you… you have eachother”, her voice broke with that last word. But she pushed through, because she knew that these were the most important words she would ever say. “No-one deserves to feel this pain. If you love Sirius, and I know you do, you’ll go.” Remus opened his mouth to reply, but no words came out. Slowly, silently, he nodded his head.

And so they just sat, no more words left to say, and cried. They cried until there were no tears left, and then they cried some more. They cried for Dorcas, they cried for eachother, and they cried for the war that they knew they could never win.


End file.
